The anniversary
by Raindra
Summary: Zoro has been dating this girl Raindra for almost three years. But Raindra thinks he is going to forget there anniversary. What I going to happen to there relationship. Gift for my best friend Kit.


**I don't own Zoro, Sanji, Law, Robin or Luffy. my friend owns Kat and I own Raindra. **

**This is a gift for my best friends birthday. I hope you love this story Kit. I worked really hard and I thank it's good. Happy birthday my friend and enjoy. **

**The anniversary**

Two women walked around the mall shopping. One had a bright smile on her face, excited about their shopping trip. She had brown hair that looked like silk, ending at her waist. Her blue-green eyes reminded people of the ocean and brought out her lightly tanned slim figure.

Her friend also had a slim figure, but whitish skin. Her eyes were grey slate just like the storm clouds that blow in from the ocean. What really stood out was her midnight blue hair that went to the middle of her back. Her worries were about her boyfriend for a while now, since it was a week away from the first time they met.

"Raindra," the brown hair laughed grabbing her said friend's hand. "You really seem off today. What's wrong?" She knew her friend too well.

"I can't get anything past you," Raindra laughed trying out a smile. "It's just Zoro, he's been acting strange around me and we haven't talked that much." Raindra sighed as they walking into the best clothing shop at the mall.

"Rain, I bet he's just busy. He does own his own business," her friend pointed out. Zoro had own his own sword business where he taught people to fight with different sword styles.

"You're right Katrina, but it doesn't explain why he's being so-" she got cut off.

"Rain this dress would look perfect on you," Kat said holding a blackish blue dress that would have stopped at her knees and showed too much.

"Kat," Rain pouted as she looked at it. There was no way she would be out in front of people wearing that.

"You got to try it on," Kat said before pushing Rain toward the changing rooms. Rain wasn't going to get out of this one. Kat had got her in the dressing room and was waiting for her to come out. The dress did look great on Rain but as said before it showed too much.

"Kat, I can't wear this," Rain said blushing as she walked out in it.

"Why? It looks perfect! You have the body so show it," Kat said smiling. Rain blushed deeper and walked back to change out of it. "Don't think you can't pay for it, because it's my treat," Kat smirked. She always knew that Rain needed help with her boyfriend.

"Damn," Rain uttered. She knew what Kat had in mind and it was her in the dress on for the date with Zoro. She was double dating with Law and Kat as well.

"Now I need to get a dress for the date," Kat said as Rain came out with the dress.

Their shopping trip was great, Kat got a dress that was less showing but only because she had something more revealing under it. Raindra went into her house and decided to put on what she brought. she put little make up on, just really light eye shadow and lip gloss with her hair up in a flowery looking bun. Some hair was still hanging down by the face curled.

"I'm going to yell at Kat tomorrow," she growled picking her longest jacket to put on. She really didn't want to see Zoro's face when he saw her dressed in it.

Not long after there was a knock at the door, and she ran right away to open it to see her prince. His green hair, tanned skin, muscles everywhere made her heart jump. "Hi Rain," he said before kissing her lips.

"Hi sweetheart," she said before grabbing her keys and leaving with him. He brought her out to his black car.

"So do you want to go for dinner next week?" Rain asked knowing that the day they first met was in a week.

"I can't I have plans," he said making her heart drop in her chest. Did he forget?

"What plans Zoro? We never talk anymore. What wrong?" She said touching his arm gently.

"Plans! I'm sorry that I'm always busy but it doesn't mean I don't love you," he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Law is busy being a doctor but he still spends his free time with Kat. You are hanging out with Luffy and them," Rain stormed in anger. How come he was so calm? Why hasn't he snapped? Was there someone else?

"Rain please calm down I don't need this at the moment." He didn't even have any emotions on his face. It broke her heart that he didn't seem to care.

"Is there another woman?" She had to ask.

"How could you think that? Rain, you're the only one for me," he pulled over and stopped the car. She just looked at her feet not wanting to look at him. He moved his hand under her chin so her face would be facing his. "Rain don't think that, it's just me and my friends doing things," he said before kissing her.

"Okay Zoro," she said with a smile but she still doubted it. Was Zoro really true with her?

He smiled and went back to driving to the diner they were going to. It wasn't that long until he parked in front of the place to see Law and Kat wait.

Law was in blue jeans and had his black and yellow hoodie on. His hat covered his black hair; well most of it and his hands had DEATH written over the figure. "What took you so long?" Law asked as Rain and Zoro got to the doors.

"We had car problems," Zoro said wrapping an arm around Rain's waist. Rain smiled and slipped her arm around his waist with a smile.

"Let's go eat, then we could go to the bar across the street," Rain said and Kat pulled Law past them.

The dinner was great, Zoro and Law got along really well with talking about swords. Kat and Rain talked to each other about gifts, and their upcoming plans. Rain was telling her about next week and how Zoro told her that he was busy and about why they were late.

"That sucks. Have you told him you won't stand for it?" Kat said knowing that she would still do what she wants when she feels like it.

"I don't know, he's been just busy," Rain said with a frown. Both the boys didn't notice what they were saying. Law started laughing at what he and Zoro were talking about.

"I really want to surprise her next week. Because in exactly 7 days will be our 3 year anniversary.

"She will be happy," Law laughed looking over at his girlfriend. "Kat, want me to put your jacket in the car?" She nodded passing it to him.

"I'll bring yours to the car too," Zoro said sliding her dress-coat off to see her outfit. His eyes almost popped as she turned to look at him.

"Thank you Zoro," she said with a smile.

The rest of the dinner was great. Zoro couldn't take his eyes off of her and she knew it. All the other girls in the diner where looking at him but glared at Rain with a jealous look in their eyes.

"You guys want to go to the bar now?" Law said with a smirk. Zoro smiled standing up.

"Sure," Rain said looking at Zoro; she knew he was going to get drunk tonight. "Where are your keys," she held her hand out.

"Why do you want them?" Zoro frowned.

"Zoro we both know you're going to be too drunk to drive," she said and he handed her his keys but not before kissing her lips fully. His arms moved to wrap around her waist and her arms going around his neck.

"Are we going?" Kat asked getting them to break apart.

"Yes," both Rain and Zoro said together.

The bar was fun. Zoro had been drunk awhile now with Law joining him. Kat stayed with him while Rain was talking with people there. "Rain?" Someone called and when she turned around she saw Sanji. He was smiling and dancing his way over.

"Hi Sanji," she laughed seeing the look Zoro gave across the bar.

"How are you?" He said kissing her hand.

"I'm good. Sanji by any chance are you drunk?" Rain had to ask because he wasn't going after Zoro. Usually she would hear them fighting and Sanji calling her boyfriend moss head.

"I had a couple drinks," he said with a smirk. "Are you here alone?"

"No," Zoro answered before Raindra could. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck gently. "Let's get out of here," he said loud enough for her to hear him. She could already tell that he was drunk out of his mind if he wanted to leave this early.

"What about Law and Kat?" She asked looking around for them.

"Don't worry about them," he said pulling her out of the bar without saying a word to Sanji. Rain drove him to his house. It was just a two story with three bedrooms. It was nothing too special.

"Do you want-" she was cut off by Zoro's lips on her. His tongue lightly touched her lip before entering her mouth. Her eyes close as she fell back on to the living room couch. His arms moved down her body feeling every curve.

Rain moaned in pressure as she felt his hands touch her thighs pushing her legs open. "Zoro," she said softly as their lips broke away from each other. His lips never left her skin though; they went down her neck as he took off the dress.

She couldn't think straight anymore, except that it felt so good. Zoro stood up picking up Raindra without her dress on and carried her to his room slamming the door. She didn't really care, all she wanted was Zoro. Her hand ran over his shirt pulling it over his head before they both fell onto the bed.

"Zoro," she moaned before forcing her lips on to his. She could smell the alcohol from him but it just got her more aroused. Her figure lightly went across his chest sliding down to his pants. A slight blush came on her face as she undid them. Zoro smirked down at her.

"Raindra," he said before kissing down her neck. "You should have been having fun at the bar."

"Why?" She gasped out loud as she felt a finger slide into her. Zoro smirked down at her and there was a hidden meaning in his eyes. His mouth went down to one of her breast sucking it as another moan filled the room.

"Because that means I have to make it fun here," his voice was itself. And bythe end of the night he did what he said having his Raindra sleeping in his arms. There fun night was finally at the end, but Zoro still had a problem. What would next week bring?

The sun came through the window hitting soft skin of Rain. She moaned and rolled over to hide her face in Zoro but he wasn't there. Her eyes opened and looked around the room to only see a note on the door.

She dressed in some clothes that she had at his house and went over to the door to read it.

"Sorry Rain, I hadn't wanted to wake you. I left for work and I'm stopping by at Sanji's after wards.

-Zoro

She frowned and then decided to go by to visit the cook he talked about. Her drive over was quiet and very calming. She was able to think clearly as she got to Sanji's work. She stepped out and went in to the big diner. No one really seemed to notice her but there were a lot of people dressing in dresses and suits. She only had on a light pair of jeans and a gray V-neck t-shirt.

"Hello, I'm Tina, is there anything I can get you?" A woman asked as Raindra sat down at a table.

"Umm, yeah, would you be able to give me Sanji's special?" She asked watching Tina walked away with a nod.

'What am I doing here? Am I really worried about Zoro?' she thought to herself. She knew Zoro pretty well but she was still unsure. But what girl wouldn't worry when there boyfriend is too busy to hang out or to just talk.

"Rain, darling," Sanji's voice rang into her ears as she looked up seeing him place soup in front of her. "May I join you?" She could already see the hearts in his eyes.

"Sure," she said looking down at the soup.

"So what is on your mind?" Sanji said with a smirk. Her eyes meant his as she frowned.

"What makes you think I came here to talk? Maybe I just came to get good food for once," Rain said her hand wrapped around a spoon.

"Well you seem troubled and since you met my friend Zoro, you never hang out here," he pointed out and she gave him a look.

"Sanji, is there another girl in Zoro's life?" She asked looking right into his eyes. Her storm colored ones was filled with sadness.

"Rain, I'm sure Zoro wouldn't do that to you and if he did. I'll kill that moss head if your heart breaks." Raindra couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you, Sanji," she said getting up and hugged him. He pulled her to his lap, with a smile.

"Now you should eat the soup before it gets cold," he said pulling the dish to her.

"Okay, but you pay," she said with a soft smile.

"You bet darling," he smiled as she put a spoonful in her mouth. "How is it?"

She swallowed and glared up at him, "I just had put it in my mouth you don't ask until I'm done." He laughed as she had more of it. They didn't even notice someone waking towards them. It was an older man with slicked black hair pushed back with glasses. He had more of a black suit that suited his look.

"Raindra," he said seeing her. She jumped right out of Sanji's lap as she finished the last of the soup.

"Hey dad," she said with a small smile.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked looking at Sanji with a frown.

"This is just my friend Sanji," she smiled. "Sanji can you tell Zoro I'll be out with my dad for a couple days," she said with a sweet smile.

"Wait, Rain is your father Kuro?" Sanji gasped in shock.

"Yea," she muttered before trying to leave without a second thought.

"Raindra, sweet heart I would have never wanted you in this city, why can't you come home?" he asked getting in his car.

"Dad, it's not that bad, plus your work is in this city," she pointed out.

"Raindra," he warned looking at her.

"Daddy, I don't want to live in that big mansion all alone," she said knowing that her father went on a lot of business trips. Her eyes watched as they left the city.

"Can I at least offer to buy you a better house in the city?" he asked.

"I like living in the small house," her eyes turned toward him. "And I can afford it." He nodded with a smirk.

"Most girls would love to have the best. You ready for the huge dinner with the business men and the families?" He asked looking over at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes," she said. The rest of the ride was quiet. Kuro pulled up to a huge mansion darker than anyone would have thought, but it was perfect for her family.

"You still know you're way around," he said but it sound more like a question.

"Of course, I've just been gone for a couple of months. You know I visit," she laughed lightly thinking about Zoro. Would he be here tonight? He is a business man, but only with swords. "Dad do you need any help with the food?"

"No, the maids are doing that," he said before stepping out of the car going around to the other side. He opened the door and held a hand out for her tiny hand to take. She smiled as she got out, and her father led herinto the mansion. "I'm so proud that you know how to behave even after being near those people below us."

"Dad," she warned looking forward.

"So who's this Zoro?" He asked as they entered the doors.

"He's my boyfriend," she answered.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Well we started a day after we met which should be three years in six days," Raindra said in a broken voice before she turned to hug him. She couldn't hold herself together. Her father was finally back and wanting to share his life with hers.

"Rain, darling what's wrong?" He lifted her up and brought her to the den as tears came out of her stormy eyes.

"Zoro has been spending less time than usual away from me. He rather be out with his friends," she whispered.

"Raindra don't tell me he's all you be with," he said in disappointed tone.

"I go out shopping with Kat. I go to book stores with Robin too," she said looking up at her dad as he sat her down on the couch. His eyes were a dark stormy grey against her slate ones.

"They're wonderful girls," he said sitting beside her. She didn't know what else to say it was good to let this off her shoulders and now being away from the city could give her some time to think. "Raindra, I'm going to be home for a while and I was hoping you wouldn't mind to quit your job and get one in the business." He looked at her hopefully.

"Dad I don't have a job at the moment so I don't need to worry about quitting," she replied. She thought quickly though. If she did take that job it would be a good pay and her father wouldn't have to worry about giving the business to someone that would not honor it. "I think I could start to work there, Is there something you really needed help with?"

He smiled and held her to his side. "I just wanted you close to me and the business."

"What happened on your last trip?" She decided to ask since this wasn't really like her dad.

"Not much, too many boring meetings." he answered before pulling her up to her feet. "I want you to see the dress I brought out for you to wear at tonight's party." She looked at him in shock before smiling.

"Race you," she laughed before darting out of the room. She looked back behind her as she got on to the stairs but he was nowhere to seen. Where was he? She didn't stop and went running to her room to only stop as she turned into the hall. There was her dad standing there waiting for her. "How?"

"Rain you've gotten slower," he laughed before opening her door.

"I have not," she pouted feeling like a child. Not like she cared, it was just her father around. Without another thought she walked into her room to see a long floor length midnight dress that had only on shoulder sleeve. Her mouth just dropped before she turned to her father. "Dad this is mom's favorite dress."

"Yes it is, but I think she would have wanted to see you in it," he gave off a sad smile.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed looking at it.

"Well you should get ready the first of our guests should be here in a hour," he told her before walking away.

'Why has he done all of this? My father is being so nice since my mom passed away. I wonder how he could be happy without her.' She shook her head and went to the washroom to take a quick shower. Her father came into the room with a box and left it on the dress since he heard the water running.

She hummed when she got out wrapping a towel around her body going into her room. She didn't see anyone but saw a box with a little bow. She moved it over to her desk so she can open it after she changed.

The dress fit her perfectly getting each curve of her body to show. Her hair was dry with a soft waves going down. She picked out black heels that looked like they were made out of glass. She opened the box to only gasp. There in the box was a sliver chain, but a sapphire cloud on it. It took a lot of time to do her hair and now that the necklace was around her neck, she put on some light make-up.

"Miss," a maid walked in to see Raindra finish.

"Yes?" Raindra asked turning around to face her.

"Most of the guests are already here," the maid bowed before running out of the room.

"Time to go," she sighed taking one last look in the mirror before heading down stairs. At the top of the stair case she stood looking down to see many people talking. There were the daughters all bragging about their father and the business man talking about trades.

Once her father turned around everyone did with a gasp. She stepped slowly down and toward her father who went waiting by the bottom. The eyes on her made her a little scared. As soon as she was by her father's side she felt better.

"There are a lot of people," she said looking around.

"Yes there is," he laughed holding his arm out for her to take. He led her around before Robin showed up and dragged her away.

"Rain, it's so nice to see you are here," Robin smiled as they got drinks. "I would never have thought it was you if your father was beside you."

"Then who did you think I was?" Rain asked giving her a look.

"Your mother at first then I forgot about her death," Robin said looking at her carefully. Raindra didn't say anything and just walked off. Out of all the family members of the business man walked around but one man ran right into her.

"I'm sorry," he started before freezing.

"Zoro," Rain gasped looking up at him.

"What are you doing here Rain?" he asked looking at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" Rain asked looking up at him.

"Sanji told me you were at your father's house," Zoro slowed down the words as it clicked together. "Your father is Mr. Kuro?"

"Yea," she said as her father came walking behind her.

"Raindra, darling how is the party," he looked over at Zoro. "Oh, aren't you the one that owns that sword business?"

"Yes," Zoro agreed not taking his eyes off Raindra.

"Dad this is Zoro, my boyfriend," she said and her father gave a slight glare but replaced it with a smile.

"Nice to meet the guy that caught my daughter's heart," he replied and she elbowed him in the ribs. She could hear the hate in his voice.

The rest of the party Kuro kept an eye out for his daughter and how she acted with Zoro. She really did look happy, and her smile wasn't fake like it was with her mother. Raindra had spent the rest of her time with him.

"Rain," Zoro said looking as if he had something to say.

"Yes Zoro?" She asked with a frown. Her heart stopped was he going to break up with her in front of everyone? Would her heart be broken right in front of her friends and dad? Why did she worry, maybe it wasn't like she thought. But she still couldn't keep that feeling in. So much doubt was in her head.

"I heard you talked to Sanji," he started looking up into her eyes before smiling. "Why would you think I would go with another girl."

"Well," Rain looked down. "You've just been so busy."

Without another thought she ran up the stairs to her room not wanting to talk about this. Nothing could have made it better for her.

"Raindra?" Her father walked in later that night to see her in a silk floor length night gown walking to her bed.

"Yes daddy?" she questioned before lying down in her bed and covering up. Her father went over to make sure she was cover nicely.

"I just wanted to wish you a good night," he said kissing her head. He didn't want to ask his angel what was wrong after seeing her getting ready to sleep. If it was any other person he would have his claws in them, but it was his daughter.

The next couple days went well with Raindra and her father. He showed her around her new work area and explained how to do the files and other software stuff. She got used to it really well. And now she was at home sitting watching TV in her blue jeans and a gray tank top. Today was the anniversary of the first day Raindra had met Zoro. He had gotten lost going to a friends and ended up in the park where she was reading that day. He seemed too cute with the 'I don't know where to go' look. He had sat beside her and they got to know each other and before he left. He had asked her to go out with him. That day was the best day of her life and now she wasn't even that close to him.

There had been a knock on her door getting her to get up from the TV, and walked over to it. When it opened there was Zoro with a blue rose in his hand.

"Zoro?" She asked looking up at him in shock.

"Hey Rain," he said giving her a rose before walking turning off her TV. "Let's get going," he said and she got her runners on.

"Where are we going?" She asked grabbing her keys before Zoro led her out.

"It's a surprise," he smirked before opening the door of his car for her to get in. But as soon as she did he covered her eyes with a silk scarf.

"What is this about?" She asked listening as he got in the other side of the car.

"You will see in a couple minutes," was all he said leaving her to think. She didn't even notice that he left the car and came to her side. His arm went under her legs and other was behind her back lifting her out of the car.

"Zoro," she giggled feeling off with being off the ground, her arms circled around his neck.

"It's been a while since you giggled like that," he chuckled and she remembered why, she was upset with him. He took a couple steps and then let her down uncovering her eyes. They were in the park they first saw each other and under the tree she had been was a blanket with dinner on it.

"Zoro," she gasped looking at him.

"Happy anniversary my dear Raindra," he smiled as she threw her arms around him.

"I love it," she said with a broken voice. "I thought you forgot."

"How could I forget the day I met the prettiest person alive!" he led her to the blanket for her to sit down. She looked at the food and started eating with Zoro before she saw a book beside him.

"You got the book I was reading back then too," her eyes caught his.

"It was a gift for tonight," he pushed it toward her. "All my friends helped me with this. That is why I wasn't around much; I never wanted you to think anything about it."

"They helped you do all this?" She couldn't believe it. "Is this why the food taste so much like Sanji's food?" He nodded and then they talked for the rest of dinner. It was as if it they just met each other.

Time passed as they watched to stars, talked, kissed. Nothing could make this better, or that is what Raindra thought.

"Rain," Zoro said getting her to look at him. "I've known you three years and I never can stop thinking about you. How your midnight hair waves in the wind. Your eyes slate as light storm clouds. I wouldn't change anything about you, except this." He bent down on to his knee and pulled a box out.

She couldn't believe it. Was he going to ask her?

"Will you marry me my Rain?" His voice reached her ears, just as she tackled him down with a kiss.

"Yes," she said quietly as she pulled away. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Now this was the best night of her life. This day would forever hold her heart and show how much Zoro had cared for her. Time would never break them apart and so would her love. They would come a visit this place as well.

A couple months later, they had come back to get married under that one tree that she had loved. The wedding was beautiful. Rain loved every second as everyone talked. Zoro pulled his sword out to curve a heart with their names together on the tree. For everyone to know there love.

Life had finally made itself show for the daughter of Kuro. Both Rain and Zoro could agree with that.

**Well that's all**. **Happy Birthday Kit!**


End file.
